Son of Cansrel
by theeShadyLady
Summary: R/R. **Formerly Titled: "Secret"** ...I think the title explains all that I can give away for now...
1. Secret

**A/N****\- ****_I know this is a super short chapter, but I thought it was a good start. Hope you all like it. I will post the next chapter once I think of it._**

**_((DISCLAIMER: I do not own _****Graceling Realm Trilogy: Fire****_.))_**

Everyone knows of the Lady Fire; daughter of the great and terrible Cansrel; famous paramour of the late Lord Archer; wife of Prince Brigan. But not everyone knows about me. Because I've been kept hidden, a secret stowed away for safekeeping; lying in wait; training and preparing for the day that I can finally reveal myself to the world. I will be great; greater even than my father before me. I am the son of Cansrel and I will be remembered.

**_~theeShadyLady~_**


	2. Son of Cansrel

**A/N****\- Okay, here is Chapter 2. It's a little short, but it's all I have for now.**

**_((DISCLAIMER: I do not own _****Graceling Realm Trilogy: Fire****_.))_**

**Chapter 2:**_"Son of Cansrel"_

"Fallax?" I hear a familiar voice ask from just around the corner.

"Go away." I growl in reply. Fawn sighs doing her best to hide her sadness with annoyance. She grew up with me; she knows how I am. She may be my sister but we are not the same. I'm a monster, she is not and she's happy about that. She hates what I am, but she thinks she can change me.

She's wrong, because I don't want to change.

Walking around the darkness of the mountain caves it's easy to keep my identity a secret. The intense colors of my hair and eyes can only be seen near a fire and even then it is hard to tell if it's just a trick of the light.

Amongst the other consciousnesses milling around I follow Fawn's. She's looking for someone. I think his name is Castor. Well, that _was_ his name.

After a few more moments of waiting, a wave of anger and hatred comes rushing at me and hits so hard it makes me laugh. I smile a cruel smile and wait.

Minutes pass. Nothing happens. I get impatient and begin pacing back and forth as low growls escape from the back of my throat.

_Maybe I should go meet her, that way she'll have to talk to me by firelight rather than darkness._ She's always been easier to influence when she can see me. I recall the time I told her that our mother was dead. She had come running up to me with tears in her eyes, repeating the phrase "I can't find Mama!" Even though I was laughing as I weaved a story about how she and I had killed her three days ago because she abused us, what I am made it too hard for her to understand that everything I said was a lie and she nodded solemnly accepting this as truth.

I was younger then. I needed her to see me to control her. Not anymore.

She used to be amazed by my pale skin that's what she used to describe as "more white and brilliant than moonlit snow" and my gleaming silver eyes that have a golden glow by firelight. I taught her to protect herself from falling into that trance. But she could never get used to my hair.

Its various shades of dark and bright blue with purple mixed in, but the part that she is especially transfixed by is the single silver streak of hair that matches my eyes on the left side of my head. I've been trying to train her to put up defenses against it, but she has failed so far. That's why living in the caves is so convenient for me. She is stronger when she can't see me. Which makes for better practice.

"Where is he?" she screams, breaking the silence.

I spin around and don't speak until I'm sure that if I could actually see her eyes I'd be staring into them. I feel her tense up in the darkness. "Who?" I ask calmly.

"No, Fallax! You're not going to confuse me this time. He was my friend!"

"Oh… you mean… what was his name again? Castor? Yes, that was it. He's over by the stream."

"How could you?!"

"Do what?" I question her, radiating calmness. I can feel her fighting it, but it's impacting her. "Watch him pick up the knife, turn it on himself instead of me, and then let him slice his own—"

"Stop!" she screams and I can feel her pain in every part of me. I sense her drop to her knees, she's crying.

"Get up." I order her, pulling at her memories of Castor until her mind gives in. _ Why does she always act shocked? There's no way this can still surprise her._ "You look thirsty, Fawn, you better get some water from the stream." She nods and heads toward the sound of rushing water. I keep hold of her memories until she sees his body, then I let a few slip.

She runs to him screaming and crying and repeating his name.

I release a few more memories mixing in a few false ones as I do so. "How could you?" I whisper standing behind her, forcing feelings of guilt on her. As well, as one final scene of her wading in the stream next to Castor's lifeless body as she washed the smeared blood off of her hands.

"I—I don't know… I didn't mean—NO! You did this!" She jumps up, turns, and lunges at me.

"Stop!" I shove her back, just before she makes contact. I grab her mind so hard with my own that I can feel her life flicker for a moment.

She hits the ground with a thud and a moan. "Sleep," I order. "Sleep," I whisper again, sending her the overwhelming feeling of drowsiness. I keep sending them until I hear her breath become more regular and her mind stops fighting back.

_That was too close! You can do better! You will never be ready to face Fire like this! _

**_~theeShadyLady~_**


End file.
